sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuuketsu Hime - Vol 2 Chapter 2-5
Episode 5: Vũ hội mặt nạ Trans: Bjminh1 - Edit: Shauran ----- “Tôi chân thành xin lỗi.” Hoàng tử Ashyl cúi đầu thêm lần nữa― “Như vậy là đủ rồi. Làm ơn quay về chỗ của mình, hoàng tử... Hay đúng hơn là một người đàn ông không được bất cẩn hạ mình trước người khác.” Tôi nhẹ nhàng cho anh ta một lời khuyên chân thành. Vì việc anh ta cúi đầu làm tôi thấy khá khó chịu. “Còn nữa. Đối với một con người đứng đầu, thực lực của họ sẽ là thứ bị để ý nhiều nhất.” Mikoto cao giọng nói 'Công chúa không cúi đầu trước bất kỳ ai', nhưng thực sự chỉ mới hai ba ngày trước tôi đã cúi đầu trước Chủ guild Collard. ―Không được rồi, chuyện này mà để ai biết thì chết mất… cái tên Collard này, geez! Tôi lẳng lặng tránh ánh mắt của Mikoto. Dường như phép trị thương có hiệu quả bởi Carlos đã dần hồi phục và bắt đầu lảo đảo đứng dậy, cúi đầu thật sâu tại chỗ mình đứng. “Tôi vừa làm một chuyện thật bất lịch sự― Đúng là không thể chấp nhận, thưa ngài.” “Đừng bận tâm, thay vào đó, hãy đa tạ công chúa Hiyuki đi.” Nói xong, Hoàng tử Ashyl đỡ vai Carlos, và cả hai cùng đứng lên. “Quan hệ của hai người tuyệt thật đấy nhỉ?” “Thật ra anh ấy là anh trai nuôi của anh. Khi bọn anh được sinh ra, bọn anh đã được tắm lần đầu tiên cùng nhau... đó là điều khiến mối quan hệ của bọn anh hình thành. Ngoài ra lúc nào anh ấy cũng bối rối khi anh làm điều gì đó kì quặc cả.” Hoàng tử Ashyl ngây thơ cười như một đứa trẻ. Ngược lại, ngài Carlos vì không chịu nổi sự bối rối mà quay mặt đi. Hiểu rồi, vậy đây là thứ người ta gọi là tình huynh đệ nhỉ? Vì tôi không có người bạn nào nên tôi chả hiểu lắm. (Trans: xém nữa dịch thành 'tình cảm của hai chàng trai' :v) (Edit: nếu có Yaoi anh sẽ bỏ nhà đi bụi ~ T.T ~ T.T ~) Sau đó, Hoàng tử Ashyl tiếp tục ngồi trên ghế của mình và Ngài Carlos đứng phía sau. Angelica quay đầu về phía Carlos trong lo lắng, nhưng anh ta nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu và cho cô bé thấy rằng anh vẫn ổn. “Nhân tiện tiếp tục cuộc nói chuyện của chúng ta, anh rất mong Công chúa Hiyuki hoãn cuộc xâm lăng vào kinh đô của mình.” Nghe Hoàng tử Ashyl nói, tôi phát ra âm thanh 'Hmm' trong khi nghiêng đầu tỏ vẻ bối rối. “Ừm, hiện nay chưa có thông báo chính thức hay tối hậu thư, vì vậy sẽ không có việc chiến tranh nổ ra. Nhưng cho em biết, tại sao ngài nghĩ rằng việc này sẽ tốt hơn là chờ hành động tiếp theo của em?” “Gió đã đổi chiều rồi.” Nói xong, Hoàng tử Ashyl giải thích tình hình hiện tại trong vương quốc. Tuy Amitia tự gọi mình là một "vương quốc" nhưng lại không có một chế độ quân chủ tuyệt đối. Nên các nhà quý tộc có ảnh hưởng nhất trong quốc hội của quý tộc đang cố hết sức nắm toàn quyền về mình.(Trans: kiểu như ngược lại với cách mạng tư sản Anh cmnr =-=) (Edit: no comment desu ~ :3) Nhà vua hiện nay không ngốc, nhưng cũng không thể gọi là thông minh khi thực chất ông là con rối của quốc hội. Với những việc như thế, lực lượng quân đội, những quý tộc, những người có ảnh hưởng lớn trong phe Hoàng tử Ashyl hoặc những người ủng hộ hoàng gia cũ đều không thể chấp nhận được nó. Nên họ bí mật chuẩn bị lật đổ Tòa nghị viện. Tuy nhiên, với sự áp đảo từ nghị viện, phe hoàng tử thật sự bất lực. Do đó, họ đã phải chuẩn bị trong nhiều năm. “Và sau đó, từ vụ huyên náo đột nhiên xảy ra ở Thành phố Arra và Chúa tể của quỷ quốc Xích Dạ đã chứng tỏ sự tồn tại hùng mạnh của mình. Tất cả mọi người bị đàn bị đàn áp bởi quý tộc, cũng như các quý tộc và những người có ảnh hưởng lớn đang có thái độ trung lập cho đến bây giờ đều thấy được sự cần thiết của họ trong việc này. Cùng với đó, tiếng nói của bọn anh để bắt đầu một phong trào và mang lại một học thuyết mới cho đất nước trì trệ này đã được lắng nghe, và do đó phong trào đã trở nên rầm rộ hơn.” Hiểu rồi. Trong thời gian ngắn, chung tôi đã trở thành Con tàu đen kết nối lại đất nước này. (Trans: giải nghĩa 'Con tàu đen': https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Ships) “Nói cách khác, ngài muốn chúng em hợp tác để thực hiện một cuộc đảo chính và lật đổ phe Nghị viện?” Đúng vậy, nói chung, ngay cả khi một cái gì đó giống như một cuộc đảo chính xảy ra, nó chỉ đơn thuần là một sự thay đổi các nhà lãnh đạo, và hiện trạng này sẽ không thay đổi, nhưng với năng lực của vị hoàng tử này, có lẽ tình trạng sẽ khá hơn khá nhiều so với hiện nay. Tuy nhiên, sau khi nghe câu hỏi của tôi, Hoàng tử Ashyl lắc đầu. "Không, phong trào này chắc chắn là để đánh bại lũ quý tộc hiện đang kiểm soát đất nước, nhưng anh không nhất thiết muốn đổ máu." “――?” “Công chúa Hiyuki đây có biết khái niệm 'dân chủ' không?' Hoàng tử Ashyl nói với một đôi mắt lấp lánh như thể đang nhìn item cực kỳ giá trị nào đó. “...” Tuy nhiên, ngược lại, toàn bộ cơ thể tôi bình tĩnh lại khi bắt đầu mất dần sự hứng thú. “Bọn anh đã xây dựng ý tưởng cơ bản mà những người cầm quyền sẽ chỉ là một thứ trang trí giống như cho tới hiện nay ―Nah, thậm chí nó chẳng là vấn đề nếu thiếu những người ấy. Sẽ không ai trong số các quý tộc dùng vũ lực để chi phối người dân nữa. Mọi người sẽ quản lý đất nước với những lý tưởng của chính họ. Đó chính là gốc rễ của phong trào này. Bây giờ, những mầm móng ấy đã được gieo. Việc còn lại là từng bước nâng niu chăm sóc các mầm non đó. Đó là những gì anh phải làm vì lợi ích của việc xây dựng một đất nước tốt đẹp hơn.” Mặc dù Hoàng tử Ashyl nói lên những suy nghĩ mạnh mẽ của mình, nhưng một phần trong tôi chỉ mơ hồ nghe nó. Từ sâu trong tâm trí, tôi bắt đầu nghĩ về nó. Hoàng tử Ashyl, tôi biết rất rõ kết quả trong tương lai về ý tưởng này. Nó chắn chắn sẽ tốt hơn với chế độ hiện tại. Tuy nhiên, sau tất cả, anh ta vẫn là một vương tộc. Mặc dù anh mang theo những lý tưởng cao cả như thế, nhưng với vài con người thối nát không thể cứu vãn, họ vẫn phải chết. “Vì vậy, hãy cho anh thời gian. Tận dụng khoảng thời gian đó, bọn anh sẽ lập một nghị viện khác để đối chọi với quốc hội của lũ quý tộc, và sau đó đần loại bỏ quyền lực của chúng. Với tình hình hiện tại, chúng tôi chắc chắn sẽ nhận được sự ủng hộ của quần chúng. Sau đó, anh muốn lập một mối ngoại giao với đất nước em. Và đó là tất cả.” “...Vâng, em ổn với việc chờ đợi, nhưng thực tế, đó là việc có thể làm trong vài ngày? Trong thời gian đó, đất nước em có thể nhận được một lá thư tuyên bố chính thức. Trong tình hình đó, em thậm chí không có kế hoạch để trấn an người dân nước em.” Nói vậy thôi chứ, thật ra là tôi không thể kiềm chế được mấy tên hiếu chiến ấy. “Bọn anh chắc chắn làm được. Vì thế anh và mọi người của anh sẽ cố gắng nhất có thể. Còn nữa, nếu vì lý do nào đó mà anh thất bại và có chiến tranh nổ ra với nước của em, anh sẽ nhanh chóng mang Angelica và người của mình nhanh chóng đào tẩu sang nước khác. Sau đó, chúng tôi sẽ không bận tâm Công chúa Hiyuki sẽ làm gì với lũ quý tộc ấy.” Nói thật, việc này không dễ dàng gì, nhưng Hoàng tử Ashyl lại cười không một chút run sợ. “Em hiểu rồi. Thế thì, trong thời gian mà ngài đang chuẩn bị , em sẽ âm thầm theo dõi.―Và, đây…” Tôi lấy ra một thanh kiếm từ túi sau của tôi và đặt nó lên bàn. Hoàng tử Ashyl tỏ ánh mắt muốn hét lên rằng 'anh có thể chạm vào nó chứ?', và tôi gật đầu. “Hmm... đây đúng là một thanh kiếm tốt. Anh có thể cảm thấy sức mạnh ma thuật từ bên trong của nó, phải chăng đây thánh kiếm?” “Nó tên là 'Phong Kiếm', nó có thuộc tính gió nên rất nhẹ và và có thể vung nhanh hơn một thanh kiếm bình thường rất nhiều.―Ừm, đó là ưu điểm của thanh kiếm, em sẽ tặng để đền bù cho thanh kiếm mà người của em đã phá hỏng lúc nãy.” “..Cái”, Ngài Carlos mở to mắt ra vì ngạc nhiên. Theo thông số, đây không chính xác là 'Phong Kiếm' mà là 'Phong Kiếm +3'. Chỉ số cộng thêm của nó là tăng 18% AGI. Thì, nói thẳng ra, thanh kiếm này có thể được rèn với kĩ năng cơ bản, khi tôi viếng thăm các gian hàng ở lâu đài của mình (Ban đầu nó là một gian hàng NPC, nhưng bây giờ, rõ ràng là một người lùn đang ở đó), có cả núi các trang bị nguyên tố tương tự như thế này, nhưng có thể thanh gươm loại này gần như không bao giờ xuất hiện trên thị trường, nên việc ngạc nhiên cũng là bình thường thôi. Thấy hoàng tử ngạc nhiên cũng tốt, nhưng sau đó anh ta thay thế với thanh kiếm gãy sau lưng với một vẻ mặt vui mừng. “Anh rất biết ơn vì thanh kiếm này. Anh đã bị nó quyến rũ mất rồi. Và vì tương lai màu hồng kết hôn với Công chúa Hiyuki, anh sẽ đánh bại lũ quý tộc bằng bất giá nào.” (Trans: anh giai soái ca nghiện ăn thính à? =-=) “Ngừng cái suy nghĩ rằng em sẽ kết hôn với ngài đi! Làm thế nào mà em đồng ý được chứ, mặc dù em chấp nhận lời mời của hoàng tử lúc này, nhưng chỉ là vì em muốn thấy thực lực của một rank S thôi, biết không hả?” “Err, chỉ là... Anh xin lỗi, nhưng nếu chiến đấu nghiêm túc thì anh không thể thắng được đâu. Còn nếu là so tài kiếm thuật, thì chắc sẽ rất thú vị đấy.” Mặc dù nói thế, nhưng ánh mắt anh ta như nói rằng sẽ không bao giờ chịu thua cuộc. “Hmm, chúng ta có thể thử không?” “Anh rất muốn, nhưng giờ chưa phải lúc. Liệu chúng ta có thể đợi đến khi mọi việc kết thúc được không.” Anh ta thất vọng lắc đầu. Tên hoàng tử này, thật sự là một người đàn ông nam tính đấy. (Ps: do mày quá nữ tánh thôi, con gái ạ =3=) (Edit: xì tốp, waifu của anh mà lị ~ :3 ) “... *Haizzz*, vậy thì chịu thôi.” Nói xong, không khí thù oán đã biến mất, rời đi được chưa nhỉ? Tôi suy nghĩ và bắt đầu đứng dậy, nhưng ngay sau đó tôi đã bị Hoàng tử Ashyl giữ lại. “Cho đến khi mọi việc kết thúc, Angelica sẽ được bảo vệ, dưới lí do một kì nghỉ , trong biệt thự hoàng gia tại Hồ Fulvia ở vùng ngoại ô của thủ đô. Vậy nên Hiyuki-Hime, nếu có thời gian xin em hãy đến ghé thăm nhé.” Hmm, nói cách khác, anh ta đã chuẩn bị trước phòng khi phong trào thất bại? Angelica, không xem xét bầu không khí, nắm và lắc cả hai bàn tay của tôi với một nụ cười thuần khiết. "Thật tuyệt! Onee-sama, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau đến đó nhé!” “Nước ở hồ Fulvia rất trong. Hơn nữa gần đó còn có suối nước nóng, và còn có cả một khu biệt thự ở đó nữa! Onee-sama, mình phải cùng đi tắm nha!” Suối nước nóng... tắm cùng nhau... Tôi gật đầu trong nuối tiếc. “Vậy thì, chúng ta hãy chuẩn bị quay về nào ―Carlos, tôi giao hết cho anh đấy.” “―Vâng.” Carlos đeo mặt nạ và rời khỏi phòng. Thấy Carlos, tôi ngẫu nhiên hỏi hoàng tử thắc mắc của mình từ lúc nãy. “Nhắc mới nhớ, sao bọn em không được tiếp đón ở hội trường vậy?” Vì lý do nào đó, Hoàng tử Ashyl trông ủ rũ trước câu hỏi. “Lúc đầu, anh cũng dự định làm như vậy, nhưng công chúa Hiyuki, cái mặt nạ đó là sao vậy? Nó làm em quá nổi bật, chuyện sau đó ai mà giải quyết được cơ chứ.” “...” Sao lúc nào cái mặt nạ này cũng bị chê hết vậy trời?” “Không ổn rồi, thưa ngài! Quân đội đã bao vây hội trường; họ nói có phiến quân ở đây. Và họ sẽ kiểm tra danh tính của từng người tham gia!” Tại cửa, Carlos đã quay lại và đang thở từng hơi thở nặng nề. Hoàng tử Ashyl và tôi theo phản xạ nhìn nhau. Có vẻ như cả hai chúng tôi có những kỷ niệm bị đối xử như một 'kẻ nổi loạn'. “... Đúng là cũng có ngày xảy ra việc này.” Hoàng tử Ashyl thở dài và đứng dậy. “Nếu thế, chuyện gì sẽ diễn ra tiếp theo?” “Sẽ không có chuyện gì cả. Anh sẽ dùng thanh kiếm này để khiêu vũ; dù gì thì đây cũng là một đêm dạ hội mà.” Vừa vỗ bao kiếm của mình, Hoàng tử Ashyl vừa đeo một cái mặt nạ trắng lên. “Vậy sao, thế thì em muốn mình là bạn nhảy của ngài... Mikoto, ta giao Angelica cho cô đấy.” Tôi đeo mặt nạ của mình lên, thứ đã có chút tiếng xấu, và lấy một thanh kiếm đã nâng cấp 'Thủy Kiếm +2' từ túi sau ra. Thanh {Gilles de Rais} hơi bị nổi và cũng quá mức cần thiết, nên nó không cần dùng tới đối với những đối thủ như thế này. Sau đó, tôi đi theo anh ta. “Như ý người, thưa công chúa.” Mikoto, người cũng đã vừa đeo mặt nạ lên, giúp đỡ Angelica trong khi che chắn cho cô bé. Trong lúc đó, Angelica đã đeo lại cái mặt nạ trước đó của cô. “―Bây giờ, chúng ta nhảy chứ, Hime-sama?” “Hãy nhẹ nhàng với em, hoàng tử.” Vừa ra đến hành lang, chúng tôi trao nhau ánh mắt như thể thật sự sắp cùng đi khiêu vũ vậy. end ep 5. --------- (Ran: ep 5 đâyyyyyyyyy!~ Ai hóng không nà ~ :3 Tự dưng cảm thấy rã rời, chắc là lây combo hen + xoang + gì gì đó của tên Mei, kiệt sức…~ delay vãi thật…. ~ :v Nhắc tới delay mới nhớ, thông tin cho các bạn đây, bên Mado đã ‘tạm dừng’ rùi, và cơ hội có chap mới cực kì...ba chấm, mà nếu có thì cũng rất chậm ~ nên...ba chấm, chuẩn bị tinh thần đi nhá ~ :v Tiếp theo là về cốt truyện, đã bắt đầu giai đoạn kịch tính rùi, còn thêm cả Romance vào nữa, tác giả đúng là hay thật ~ Phần sau chắc sẽ có đánh đấm, fan shounen nhớ hóng nhá ~ and… see you in next chapter ~ :3) Category:Kyuuketsu Hime